(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to defense systems, and more particularly to a system in which an unmanned underwater vehicle (UUV) is launched from above the surface of the water and deploys a communications interface for transferring data between the UUV and a remotely located platform above the surface of the water.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The use of wire guided torpedoes is known in the art of anti-submarine warfare (ASW) or, more generally, for the combatting of any submerged threat. When a wire-guided torpedo is launched from a submarine or other submerged platform, guidance commands can be passed directly over the guidance wire from onboard the submarine. However, if the torpedo is launched from above the surface of the water and is not to be tethered to the launching platform, a communications interface must be provided in order to allow the torpedo to receive guidance commands from the launch or other "above-the-surface" platform.
An air-launched, wire guided torpedo is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,441 in which an air-launched torpedo is tethered to a buoy by means of an electrical control cable. The buoy incorporates an RF receiver system for receiving guidance commands from an airplane. When the torpedo and buoy strike the surface of the water, the buoy remains at the surface of the water while the torpedo begins to swim through the water. However, pulling forces exerted by the torpedo can pull the buoy underwater thereby breaking off guidance command reception with the airplane. In addition, the guidance system relies on a plurality of transmitting sonobuoys deployed at the surface of the water for transmitting acoustic data to the airplane for establishing a contact's position, heading, speed, etc. However, deploying the sonobuoys requires additional time while the presence of the sonobuoys reduces the covertness of the mission.